An Undecided Title art online
by Supbroimawesome
Summary: A Different Ending to what happened on floor 75... R8ted T for i want to be careful


**A/N: I have been wanting to write one of these for a long time and only decided to when a fellow sao author fanfic thing told me i should do one. And that author is** _ **drumroll**_ **my good dude lojky. WARNING: this story will probably NOT be good** **i was never a writer but i still want to do this.**

 **SUMMERY: A different ending to the battle on floor 75.**

 **(I don't own sao) - yet**

Chapter one: Betrayal

After a LONG battle with _The SkullReaper_ everybody was resting and/or feeling sad about the people who died. It had been a massacre, 14 people died without a chance and more would have died if Kirito, Asuna, and Heathcliff had not stepped in to help.

Asuna looked at Kirito, she felt like something was wrong and saw what or who he was looking at. It was no other than the commander. or Heathcliff. She also saw his HP was still in the green. " _Man that skill IS op, thank god he is on our side."_ She felt him tense up, SOMETHING was wrong.

"Kirito?" Asuna said trying to see whats up,

He gritted his teeth as he got up and charged at Heathcliff, surprising Asuna as he hit Heathcliff with the simple skill _Rage Spike_.

" _It would bring him to yellow but not kill him"_ Kirito thought.

That is. If it connected.

Kirito hit a purple barrier which had the words _IMMORTAL OBJECT_ on it.

"Commander?" Asuna asked as she remembered Yui.

"So THAT is where your were hiding, Kayaba Akihiko," everyone gasped at what Kirito accused.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know?" Asked Kayaba.

Everyone in the room were shocked as that confirmed it their commander, their LEADER was the creator of the game they were trapped by.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cried a KoB member as he charged at Kayaba, only to fall on his knees

Everyone else had the same effect as they all fell, all but Kirito.

"Its simple really, NOTHING is more boring than WATCHING someone else play an MMO," Kirito explained.

"So what now? You going to kill us all and hide it up?"

"No, I will leave to the _Ruby Palace_ at floor 100." Kayaba said after continuing

"But I will reward your for figuring it out, if you want we could have a duel, right here right now to the death, my immortality removed of course.

It seemed as if EVERYONE was shouting at Kirito.

"DON'T DO IT"

He responded with a simple. "Sorry but, I HAVE to end this now." As he pulled out his swords.

Kirito demanded " But if I die here make sure Asuna can't kill herself.:

"Done" replied Kayaba.

"KIRITO THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Asuna shouted tears running down her cheeks.

" _This is not an ingame duel, this is a fight to the death_." He thought " _AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"_

They both charged, Kirito on offence and Kayaba on defence. After a long 5 minutes passed by it was clear, Kirito was losing.

" _'m sorry, Asuna"_ he thought as he broke his sword on Kayaba's shield.

Just before it made contact a figure shot in front of them and took the hit.

"ASUNA!" he shouted as he caught her.

"I'm sorry," Asuna smiled, "Goodbye, i believe in you."

Kirito fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably until Kayaba said.

"Well that wa-." He was cut off by Kirito "SHUT UP" he screamed as he attacked Kayaba with Asuna's sword.

The usually calm Kirito with black eyes was no more, his eyes changed red as he kept attacking, giving no mercy."ILL KILL YOU" he screamed, unleashing a combo not in the game.

Then out of nowhere, there came a shatter noise. It came from Kayaba's shield as it broke. He tried to defend with his sword but it also shattered, leaving him unarmed. Kirito then screened a name of a new skill.

" THE SOLAR AND LUNAR ECLIPSE, ARMAGEDDON!" a combo so fast and powerful that Kayaba died in less then a second. Kirito then collapsed, tears running down his face.

 _November 7, 2024 the death game has been cleared._

 **A/N: annnnnnnnnnnd that is it this story could be contenued and i would love to do so if i get support i will if i dont i might still. Also i know im not good and positive AND negitive feedback is highly encoraged. Once again i thank lojky and every single sao fanfiction author for inspiring me as a wise Loj once said, INSERT OUTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
